


【段子】victuuri的日常生活

by Alynes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 中文, 我不知道我在写什么, 祝你们看的愉快
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes
Summary: 故事发生在TV完结后，不要在意具体时间线。





	

1  
老实说，当胜生勇利看见维克托一柜子一柜子的衣服的时候，是有些惊吓的。当他被拽去买衣服的时候，就是另一种惊吓了。  
后来他终于适应了，不过还是很抗拒常去买衣服。两个人经常会围绕衣服的话题产生“交流”，而结果往往是妥协，等到打折的时候再买。  
只要维克托还记得住。胜生勇利这样想。

2  
俄罗斯实在很冷，胜生勇利有时会思念起长谷津的好天气。  
维克托有一次在推特上发了偷拍的勇利照片，配上了“思念长谷津[表情]”的字眼。这很快被胜生勇利的粉丝知道了。没多久，长谷津的粉丝们纷纷开始在社交网络上直播当地美景。  
胜生勇利知道后感动的说不出话来。万年沉默的他终于发了条推特：“感谢大家！欢迎去长谷津玩！”  
大概是挺傻的，不过粉丝很受用。

3  
胜生勇利最开始学得最多的俄语并不是什么礼貌用语，而是一串脏话。原因是他不小心在街上撞到了人，道了歉却险些被卷入一场谩骂——好在当时尤里奥陪着他。  
维克托听说这件事后不知道从哪里找来了一本吵架指南，可能是向别人借的吧。当然，胜生勇利看见后简直无法相信自己的眼睛，他坚决地让维克托把书还回去。  
“吵什么架啊！万一真闹出事怎么办？”他略带崩溃地说。  
“他也可能看你太弱就变本加厉了！多一个本事又不是什么坏事。”  
不管怎样，最后他还是学会了几句。

4  
维克托有时搞不清马卡钦到底是谁的狗。有一次两人起了一点小争执，马卡钦左看右看，最后跑到了勇利身边。  
“爬墙的混蛋。”维克托嘀咕。  
“你怎么回事？”勇利突然蹲了下来。马卡钦趴在地上，病恹恹地看着维克托。  
两个人都有些慌乱，勇利抱起马卡钦，维克托火急火燎地去开车。到了医院后，医生认真地给马卡钦做了检查，说：“我觉得她什么事儿都没有。”  
回去的路上维克托嚷嚷着要饿她一天，嚷了几次后终于忍不住笑了出来。  
“她可能是外星生物。”后来他说。

5  
勇利有一天想起来，维克托刚开始学日语的时候闹过一些错误，比如随便地喊勇利“あなた”。  
“……不是这样的维克托，它只能用在亲近的人身上。”当时勇利听到之后这样说。  
“是吗？我还以为我们就算比较亲近了。”维克托回答。  
亲近？勇利并不确定。  
也许当时不是，但现在总是了吧。他端详着那枚小小的戒指，又想起了巴塞罗那的那个晚上。  
“维克托。”他轻轻嘀咕道。  
维克托坐在旁边的沙发上。他听见了勇利的话语：“什么？”  
“……就是想喊一下你。”  
“你想起来什么了？没事吧？”维克托扔开手中正在削的苹果，略带担忧地站了起来。  
“没有，嗯……我总觉得像是在梦里一样。”勇利想把话题赶快带过去。  
维克托思考了一下。  
“要是是在梦里的话，那勇利应该是小爱神*吧？”  
“……你在说什么啊。”勇利一脸无奈。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的英语很差，欢迎有人和我联系把它翻译成英文！Thank you<3  
> 因为我本人没有去过国外，阅历不足，如果有与现实不符的问题欢迎指出。  
> * Eros（厄洛斯）实际上就是国内常说的丘比特。因为两人用英语交流故有此梗。


End file.
